The strength within: The stronger Hinata
by Gaara's-pandachan101
Summary: Hinata had been disowned by her family. A certain girl comes to help Hinata out. The girl offers to help Hinata grow stronger. What will happen? But as her new sensi helps her can she help her sensi? Rated just for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! I don't own Naruto Ok. I'm back with another story. It takes place about three years after Hinata's fight with Neji. Hinata has been disowned by her family. Now she sits under a cherry blossom crying.**

Hinata's Best Friend

Chapter one: Alone in the woods and a Friend

Hinata sat under a cherry blossom. Tears slid down her pale face. Hinata had been sitting here for about two days. Not eating or talking to anyone. She tucked a strand of indigo hair behind her ear. 'I guess I will never be a ninja.' she thought to herself.

"Hey. Who are you?" asked a female voice. Infront of Hintata was a girl about a year older than her. She had brown hair that flowed down to her mid-back, her eyes were like pools of black. She wore a fitted purple tank-top with black fishnets under it. She also wore blackshorts and regular ninja sandals. Her forehead protector was that of a village that Hinata had never seen before. It had what looked liken a katana on in with a teardrop shape behind it.

"Can't you speak?" asked the girl. Then she realized that Hinata had been crying. "Oh I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Mira." she eyed the forehead protector that Hinata wore around her neck. "How long have you been out here?"

"I-im Hinata. I- I have b-been out h-here for a-about three d-days." Hinata choked out.

"Well Hinata you should come back to my village. May I ask why you have been out here for so long?" She paused. "Never mind that come with me to my village and we could get you some food." Said Mira. Mira stretched out her hand and Hinata took it. Mira helped her regain her balance and they started of to the woods.

About fifteen minutes later they reached a small village. Mira led her past house after house until they reached a meduim sized house. When Mira led her inside Hinata was amazed at the tapestry that hung on a wall facing the door.

"Come on the kitchen is this way." Said Mira and Hinata followed her. The kitchen was spotless. "If you want to stay the night you are more than welcome. I have been living alone here and you should rest before you go anywhere." said Mira.

"Thank you Mira. I-I would like to stay a while." said Hinata. Mira placed a bowl of ramen in front of Hinata along with some tea.

"May I ask why you were sitting under that tree crying?" asked Mira.

"Well y-you see that i-I came form the Hyuuga clan. I am from the main branch family and m-my father disowned me b-because I a-am a w-weakling. So I just ran." said Hinata.

Mira hissed when Hinata finished then she seemed to collect herself. "Well I believe that your father is very cruel. If you would like I could train you. Then you could go back and show them that you are not weak." she smiled. "Hinata I would love to help you but do not make the decision so quickly. Sleep until tomorrow and then decide." Hinata nodded and Mira led her up to a guest room. It was simple, and yet beautiful. The walls were pale blue and the furniture was white. On one wall was a bed and on another was a bookshelf.

'She is offering to teach me to be strong.' thought Hinata. 'But if I do it my clan would finally be proud of me. And Naruto may finally notice me. I'll do it.' she decided. 'I want to be strong.

The next morning.

"Hinata" said Mira poking her head into the guest room.

"Yes Mira." said Hinata.

"Come down stairs and have breakfast." said Mira. Hinata walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Mira had a plate of eggs and toast infront of Hinata's chair and bacon sizzling on the stove. "Have you decided yet Hinata?" askedMira.

"Mira I would love to become your apprentice. But I worry about my friends. They will probably be wondering where I am." Said Hinata

"That is true. However you should just write them a letter explaining that you left to train. Do not tell them our location or my name Hinata." said Mira.

"Thank you Mira." said Hinata. "Do you have paper and a pen?"

"Yes I do. Sit down and eat your breakfast. I will try not to work you to hard but my training will probably be nothing like the training that you had in your own village." said Mira running to get the pen and paper. When she returned Hinata scribbled down her note it said:

_Dear everyone,_

_As you know _I have been banished from the Hyuuga clan. I am now going to train to prove that I am no weakling. I may be back in a year or five but make on mistake that I will be back.

_Love: Hinata._

Hinata handed the note to Mira who pocketed it. She would give it to a messenger later that day. For know Mira and Hinata ate their breakfast. Then Mira led Hinata to the back of the house. Hinata learned from Mira that the house had several aces of land that belonged to it. Hinata and Mira stood facing several dummies.

"Hinata, show me how you throw kukuni." said Mira handing Hinata seven kukuni knifes one for each target. Hinata threw them but only three hit the target. "Hinata get into your throwing position again." instructed Mira as she went to get the knifes. Handing them to Hinata she got into position. "No Hinata." Mira said. "You elbows to high." Mira showed Hinata the correct form and to Hinata's surprise when she threw the knifes they all hit the dummies. True they didn't hit the bull's-eye but they at least hit the dummies. "H-hey I hit them!" said Hinata.

"Great job Hinata now try it again." said Mira. They continued this until Hinata got a bull's eye on all the targets. Mira sent Hinata to go take a shower as she delivered Hinata's note.

In Konoha

"Hokage-sama!" yelled a very hiper blond.

"What Naruto?" asked the lady at the desk.

"We got a note from Hinata." yelled Naruto.

"Well give it to me and get everyone here now!" yelled Tsunade.

"Okie dokie!" said Nruto and in about five minutes there was Hinata's team ther with their sensi and Neji. Neji was looking at the Hokage waiting for the important news. She passed the little piece of paper around at they all looked at the message.

"S-so she is gone." said Kiba.

"Well she said she would be back." pointed out Neji.

"Your right." said Shino.

"Now there is no use trying to find her so I want you two to continue as a two man team. Neji please take this to Hinata's father." said the Hokage handing Neji the note and a scroll.

"I hope Hinata is alright." said Naruto.

'Me to.' thought Neji secretively. 'Me to.'

**Ok what did you think? There is the first chapter. I think that Neji would be worried about Hinata so deal with it. Anyways thank you for reading. Please review. I only update when I get three reviews. I f you have any suggestions send them to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I don't own Naruto. Mira is my character. On with the story.**

Chapter 2: Training.

"M-Mira." said Hinata the next morning.

"Yes Hinata?" said her new sensei.

"I w-was w-wondering if I c-could go s-shopping today?" said Hinata.

"Why do you want to go shopping Hinata?" asked Mira.

"W-well I was t-thinking that if I g-got new c-clothes then I w-wouldn't think of my p-past to m-much" said Hinata.

"Of course Hinata. But when we get back your going to train some more."

"Hai Mira." Replied Hinata.

Mira took her to a store and helped Hinata get new clothes. Hinata's new outfit was very different. At first Hinata was hesitant about having Mira help her but Mira insisted so that Hinata would not pick out something too similar to her old outfit. Hinata now wore a cut-off black tank-top that showed her slim midriff. For pants she wore jean shorts that were very small. For shoes she wore black knee boots with no heels. Her forehead protector now was now on her upper-arm.

"Mira?"

"Yes Hinata?" said Mira cheerfully.

"D-do you think that I c-can actually wear this?" asked Hinata.

"Hinata." began Mira, "Do you want to be stuck your same old self forever?"

"N-no Mira. I want to change." said Hinata her fists clenched.

"Great! Now come on around back and we will practice with Katanas today." said Mira.

"Ok!"m said Hinata. The practiced with the katanas until the sun went down. Every day from then on they stuck to a schedule. Hinata would wake up every morning and Mira would make breakfast. Then Mira would pack a lunch and they would go to practice. They would take a break for lunch and then practice more. Even though Mira could not help Hinata use her bloodline limit she helped Hinata practice gentle fist, hand fighting, practice with weapons and chakra using. Then they would return home and Hinata would study with scrolls and Mira helped her with her stuttering problem. Soon Hinata could speak strongly and fight very well. Then Hinata would go up to sleep and it would repeat the next day. Yet Mira was not an unkind sensi. She gave Hinata days off.

"Hinata." said Mira one morning about six months after Hinata came to Mira.

"Yes Mira?"

"When is your birthday?" asked Mira. Hinata thought this a weird question. Usually Mira did not talk about much that didn't have to do with training.

"Its tomorrow."said Hinata. She did not really care about that a lot. She wanted to learn a new technique.

"Oh! Really? You can have the day off Hinata. I have to find you a gift!" said Mira excitedly.

Hinata was rather put-out by this. Mira had just shown her a new technique the other day and Hinata wanted to learn it. This Hinata was very different than the one that Mira found under the cherry blossom. Hinata wanted to become stronger. Her style of fighting had changed. Mira had already taken Hinata on a few missions. One o which was to get a scroll to Suna. Hinata had fought well on that mission. But also she had taken a life of one of the enemy ninja. When this occurred Hinata had wanted to puke. But oddly she found it easier to kill on later missions. Now she was a very strong ninja, she could fight on her own and had even managed to land a hit on her sensei in training. Hinata woke up the next morning feeling happy that it was her birthday. Now she was eighteen.

"Hinata get up!" yelled Mira from down stairs.

"I'm coming Mira!" yelled Hinata. She took a shower and brushed her now long hair. It still had that bluish color but now it was waist length. Putting on her training outfit she went down stairs.

"Good morning." Mira said from the stove.

"Morning." smiled Hinata. Mira serve them both large plates of pancakes, eggs, toast and bacon.

"Wow Mira." said Hinata.

"Here Hinata. Here is your present." said Mira handing a long thin box to Hinata. It was wrapped in thin gauze but under the gauze was a long wooden box carved with Hinata's name.

"Open it!" said Mira.

Hinata gasped. Inside the box was the most beautiful katana ever. It was completely silver. The blade had Hinata's name on it along with vines. The hilt had two opals in it. One on each side.

"Mira where did you get this?" asked Hinata.

"I asked the blacksmith to make a special katana. Look at how sharp the blade it Hinata." said Mira.

"Thank you Mira!" yelled Hinata, tackling Mira.

"Your welcome Hinata." said Mira hugging the girl who was now her most treasured friend.

**Yo! How did you like it? I hope you did. Please review (you know you want to.) I love when you review. Thank you! Buh bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!!!!!! I hope you like this next chapter. I don't own naruto. Oh and Hinata has been with Mira for almost a year now. Here we go.**

Hinata's training was getting more difficult, Mira was pushing Hinata past her limits. When night came Mira would sit on the floor in front of the tapestry in the living room. In the morning Mira would work Hinata to the bone.

"M-Mira?" asked Hinata weakly during one of their practices.

Mira's head jerked up and looked at her student. "Yes Hinata."

"May I take a break? We have been training sense very early this morning and I-I need a break." said Hinata. MIra seemed to crumple still looking at Hinata. with an expression of sorrow in her eyes. "Oh... I'm so sorry Hinata. Come to the house I need to tell you something." Hinata nodded and she walked with Mira to the house. Instead of leading Hinata to the kitchen where she usually talked with her Mira led her into the living room.

"Hinata. Come here I want to tell you something very important." Hinata took her seat next to Mira who was looking at the tapestry.

"Hinata, you may have been wondering why I have been pushing you so hard lately." said Mira.

"Hai I have." said Hinata.

"I will start from the beginning. I found you almost a year ago while I was returning to this village. I bet you are wondering where I was returning from" Hinata nodded.. "The truth is Hinata that I am a werewolf. I was returning from the lunar circle which is where I go when I transform." Hinata looked at her sensei. She couldn't believe that she was just being told this. Mira wore an expression far beyond her years. "When I found you Hinata I still had some of the instincts of a mother wolf. I saw you as a pup and I couldn't just abandon you." she turned to Hinata with tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

"Mira, there is just one thing that I don't understand." said Hinata.

"And what is that Hinata."

"Aren't were wolfs supposed to transform every month? Why didn't you go there every month?" she asked.

"Well Hinata, you see while it is true that I should turn into a werewolf every month I can usually keep myself from changing with a justu. But the month that I was originally bitten the strength of the wolf inside me gets too strong for the jutsu. I cant remember much of what I do as a werewolf but the lunar circle is a place that a werewolf can enter that one night of the year that we loose control."

"I-I see. But there has to be another reason why you have been pushing me so hard."

"Well Hinata. I think that you are ready to go back to Konoha."

"Go back!"

"Yes Hinata. In a few days I will escort you to the village on the way to the lunar circle. I can help you fight if you wish."

"Mira can I think about this?" asked Hinata.

"Of cource Hinata." said Mira walking upstairs, leaving Hinata to look at the tapestry. On the tapestry was a full moon and silhouetted against it was a great shape. It was not a wolf nor was it human. It was a werewolf. Under the picture were the words:

_When the full moon shines_.

Those words chilled her blood as she drifted into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. I have nothing to say really. I don't own Naruto. But I do own Mira. Now, Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Here you go. Chapter 4.**

Hinata woke up and stared at the tapestry again. 'My sensei is a werewolf.' she thought. With her eyes still half-full of sleep Hinata went into the kitchen. Seeing that her sensei wasn't there Hinata looked around. On the table was a folded piece of paper. Hinata unfolded it and read it.

_Dear Hinata-san_

_Today the leader of the village was having a meeting. I was summoned and didn't want to wake you. I'll be back at about noon. Then I want to discuss with you what was said last night. I hope that your not mad. I'll see you later Hinata. There is some money enclosed for food or shopping. _

_Mira_

Hinata got the money and decided to go shopping. She wanted to look for something that would shock everyone when she came back. Smiling Hinata walked out the door locking it behind her. Going into here favorite store Hinata went off in search of a good outfit. She wanted the people back home (especially Naruto) to see how good she looked as well as how good she could fight.

"Good morning Hinata." said the sails woman.

"Good morning." replied Hinata.

"What are you looking for today?" asked the woman.

"Something that I can fight in and that looks really good." said Hinata.

"Naturally. Come here we got something that I think you will like." Hinata followed her to the back where the changing rooms were. The woman handed Hinata a bag and told her to change.

When Hinata came out she was red in the face. The older woman clapped loudly.

"You look amazing Hinata-chan!" Hinata wore a light lavender halter top that allowed her arms to move freely. For a bottom she wore black booty-shorts and black lace-up boots. Her headband was still tied around her upper arm.

"T-thank you." stuttered Hinata. She wasn't used to being in the spot light in something this revealing.

"Now come on." said the sales woman. Hinata changed back and bought the out fit. 'Perfect.' she thought. Hinata then went back to the house she waited for Mira. Sure enough at noon Mira came through the front door.

"Good morning Hinata." said Mira.

"Good morning Mira-san." said Hinata. "What did the leader want?"

"Just to remind me that I have to go to the lunar circle." said Mira. "Like I would forget."

"Oh. Do I still have to go to Konoha?" asked Hinata.

"Yes. But because I don't have to go to th lunar circle for a week or so, I am coming with you." said Mira.

"Should I writ to my friends telling them that I am coming back?" asked Hinata. Mira nodded.

"That would be a good idea Hinata." said Mira. She produced a pen and paper from a kitchen drawer and handed them to Hinata.

_Dear Everyone,_

_I am coming back to Konoha. Just so you know, I will be arriving tomorrow. I cant wait to see you all._

_-Hinata_

Hinata gave Mira the paper and Mira pocketed it.

"Hinata, we will practice now and set off tomorrow morning. Come on." Mira said, they walked out the back door and began practicing with katanas. Mira swung at Hinata and Hinata blocked it. Then Mira filled her blade with chakra and pushed Hinata's blade away.

"Great job." said Mira, Hinata came back at Mira with her sword but Mira managed to knock Hinata's blade out of her hands. "Hinata, can you activate your byakugan for me?" asked Mira. Hinata did so.

"Why did you want to see it?" Hinata asked.

"You do know that your skills with the byakugan will be behind the rest of your family's."

"Yes."

"Well I just wanted to see how well you use it. You cans stop now." said Mira. Hinata released chakra from her eyes and they returned back to normal. "Lets go inside." Hinata and Mira went inside and had dinner, then they went to sleep.

In Konoha:

"Hokage-sama! Hinata sent another note!" yelled Naruto running into the Tsunade's office.

"Give it here." said Tsunade. "She's coming back."

"When?" asked Naruto.

"Tomorrow, please tell everyone to meet at te gates."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!" said Naruto running out of her office.

The next day with Hinata, Hinata's POV:

"Mira where are you?" I called.

'**Here Hinata.' **said a voice in my head.

"W-what?" I asked

'**Don't be alarmed, I'm right next to you. I'm in wolf form. It's an ability that I get near the full moon. I can stay with you for a week until I have to go to the lunar circle.' **said the voice again. I turned and saw a huge brown wolf standing at my side. It's shoulder has up to my chin.

'**Hop on.'** said the wolf.

"But Mira..."

'No arguing with me, we will get there quicker.' said Mira.

"If you say so." I said and I pushed myself onto the wolfs back and Mira ran off.

(AN: If anyone is confused Mira is the wolf.)

"Here we are." I said. The gates were in eyesight and Mira sprinted to them

'**Just don't tell them who I am.'** Mira said to me. I nodded, knowing it was better not to argue with Mira.

Normal POV:

Neji watched standing with Hinata's team, Tsunade, the Hyuuga family and her former sensei. He watched as a large shape came into view, it was a brown wolf with a dark blue haired girl riding it.

'Is that you Hinata?' he thought.

"Hello." said Hinata hopping down from the wolfs back.

"Where were you, and who's that?" Kiba asked.

'**Be strong Hinata.'** Mira warned her.

"I was training and this is my pet wolf, Mira." said Hinata.

"But just training does not give you a right to walk out on us Hinata." said Tsunade.

"W-well." started Hinata.

"**Hinata! Stop stuttering!"** said Mira.

"It does because my family didn't want be because I was weak. I trained to prove to myself that I am not weak. And I will prove it!" said Hinata. Mira growled at Kurenai and Kurenai glared at the brown wolf.

"Hanabi has taken the position of heir now. You have proved that you are weak. We do not need to see you try to prove to your self anything!" said Hinata's father. Hinata's vision blurred as she felt tears well up in them. Mira growled.

"**So this is your father?"** Mira asked. Hinata nodded at the wolf.** "I don't like him. Hinata prove to them, prove to them that you are not weak!" **Mira yelled at Hinata. Hinata nodded and the tears stopped, she now had a glare filled with hatred as she looked at her father, Hinata drew her katana.

"I... am ... not... weak." growled Hinata.

"Hinata don't!" yelled Kiba, but too late, Hinata was running at her father with her katana in her hand. Hiashi dodged his daughters attack and tried to jab at one of Hinata's vital spots. But his hand met fur, Mira had jumped in the way with lightning speed and blocked the attack.

"You are still relying on others to help you, you are weak." said Hiashi. Mira sat down on her haunches and glared at Hiashi

"**I really hate that man."** said Mira.

"Father, you don't know how hard I trained, so I will show you." said Hinata. She turned in a circle and said, " Dei dansu technique!" Two giant balls of yellow chakra appeared on Hinata's sides and rotated around, picking up speed as they went until it was only a yellow blur. Hinata's hands made quick signs, and the little golden balls flew at her father one on each side. Hiashi jumped up but Hinata directed the balls upwards with her hands and they hit Hiashi in the leg he dropped to the ground unable to move his left leg.

"**Go Hinata!"** yelled Mira. Everyone else stood in awe that Hinata had the guts to take on her own father.

"H-hinata, who is that wolf?" asked Kurenai.

"My pet Mira, I have told you." said Hinata.

"I do not believe you." said Kurenai. "I think that is my old tem-mate and friend." Mira stood up on her hind legs and transformed back into a human.

"Correct Kurenai, nice to see you again." said Mira in an icy tone that Hinata had never heard before.

"I could care less to see you again." spat Kurenai.

"W-what?" asked Hinata. "Mira, how do you know..."

"I'll tell you." said Kurenai.

**OMG I am so sorry that I didn't update. School sucks and I cant update as often. Please forgive me and review! You all rock!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. I haven't updated in a while, I've been focusing on my other stories. Once this story is don't you may pick another story off the list on my profile. Wow, that was a long sentence. I don't own Naruto.**

"Well, Kurenai and I were on the same genin team." said Mira ignoring the fact that Kurenai wanted to tell the story.

"How is that? You look only a year older then us!" yelled Kiba.

"Well, sense I am part werewolf," Mira smirked at a small gasp from some of the onlookers "I stay youthful looking even if I am as old as I am."

"But aren't werewolves supposed to be old looking?" asked one of the elders.

"That is male werewolves." answered Mira.

"Well, long story shot: Mira chose to be a werewolf and she left Konoha." said Kurenai.

"You c-chose to be a werewolf?" asked Hinata.

"I did, but I did for power. A mistake that I regret." said Mira.

"Well, sense you ran you are now a missing nin of Konoha." said Tsunade. "Hinata, I will talk to you later." Mira growled and changed into her wolf form once again.

"Hinata, do you want to stay here? I can leave now and they'll never find me." said Mira.

"Hai." said Hinata. Mira ran for the forest and Hinata watched as several nin who had been hidden chased after her. Tsunade tapped Hinata on the shoulder.

"Come on." said Tsunade. Hinata followed with her eyes downcast and several pieces of hair falling into her face.

Some time later, Hinatas POV:

Tsunade gave me a little talk about how I had left Konoha and how irresponsible it was. I nodded and waited for the part where she would banish me.

"That Is all." said Tsunade. My head shot up.

"Your not going to send me away from Konoha?" I asked.

"Of corse not! Your teammates would kill me, and Naruto would to," She winked at me and I felt my heart life.

'Naruto cares.' I thought. My little moment was broken when a loud rapping was heard at the door. Then five or six Anbu came in, one of them carrying a body. I recognized it as my sensei, Mira. I let out a small gasp and then I felt myself fall into blackness.

Weeks later, no POV:

Hinata was dressed in all black and was walking toward a small grave in the middle of the day. It was situated at the top of a steep hill that she had chosen a week before as the final resting place of Mira. She chose it because as a girl Hinata had snuck up here to sit and watch the wolves howl to the moon. Hinata held a small flower that she placed on the grave. The Hyuuga family had accepted her after she beat Neji in a test, it felt good to have a family again. She and Naruto had started dating as well. All was as it should be. She bowed her head and prayed that Mira would be okay in the afterlife.

Little did Hinata know, a wolf shaped cloud was moving along above her as she made the prayer. Mira was on that cloud smiling upon her student: Hyuuga Hinata, the greatest heiress that the Hyuuga family would ever have.

THE END

**Hey everyone! This is my first finished story! REMEMBER: CHOOSE A STORY ON THE LIST ON MY PROFILE THAT I SHOULD START! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!  
**


End file.
